spiderverse262fandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-man
Spider-Man (real name: Peter Parker) is the main protagonist and everyone's favorite web-slinging, wall-crawling "menace" of New York, or so J. Jonas Jameson would have you believe. Juggling his life in High School with his hero life isn't as easy as it seems, especially with constant bullying from a certain High School jock and criticism from a "100-foot-tall cranky pants". But S.H.I.E.L.D. decides to make his life a whole lot more complicated by offering him a spot on a team of teenage superheroes, and a chance to become the Ultimate Spider-Man. Spider-Man is the leader of multiple teams, including his first team comprised of Nova, White Tiger, Power Man, and Iron Fist. He later led a group of inter-dimensional Spider-Men, and various combinations of teams made from new recruits and old friends. He was even a temporary member of the Avengers, though is currently a reserve member. Peter Parker had a normal nerdy kid life, being the best friend of Mary Jane and Harry. He even had his own personal bully; Flash Thompson. Because of his rotten luck of being bitten by at least one animal on any of his school field trips, he ended up being bitten by one of Oscorp's Genetically-Altered Spiders, giving him his infamous spider powers.5 It was only after his surrogate father, Uncle Ben, died that he devoted himself to taking on the responsibility of a superhero, fighting crime and helping people.6 During his early career as Spider-Man, he came into contact with Electro, who he later claimed to have had difficulty with at first.7 He then joined S.H.I.E.L.D. With his teammates now living with him, Spider-Man's life had not much changed as the group continued to work efficiently. One night, Spider-Man and the rest of the group went out to confront an assailant. One by one, Power Man, Iron Fist and White Tiger went down, forcing Spider-Man to contact Nova for assistance. As Nova arrived, Spider-Man and the former were knocked down by the assailant, revealing himself to be Doctor Octopus. Much to Spider-Man's surprise, the nefarious tentacled villain had not perished, as he had previously thought. Despite a grueling battle with the villain, Spider-Man was forced into submission when his web-shooters became congested, forcing him to merely dodge Doc Ock's attacks until S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived on the scene. After the villain escaped, Spider-Man took extreme offense to Nick Fury's positive comment regarding Spider-Man and his team's work, pointing out that Doc Ock had still escaped. He was also thanked by Coulson, who handed over several serums to a literal-disarmed Curt Conners. After Connors received the serums, he asked Spider-Man if he'd stay with him during his testing. Peter wasn't able to, however, as he rushed his teammates back to their home. However, after noticing the very few amount of space he had at his home with his teammates, Spider-Man took Conner's back on his offer and returned to aid him. As Connors examined the serums with him, Spider-Man started to disagree with several of his suggestions towards it's use in the future. When Connors cited Goblin as an example of what it could do, Peter reminded him of how the villain tried to kill him and everyone else. With his rejections, Connors started to feel saddened, but alas, agreed with Spider-Man's opinions. As the two prepared to depart, Peter accidentally activated the alarm and defense system of Doc Ock's lair. As several Octobots attacked the two, Spider-Man fought them off as hard as he could. Due to the large amount of Octobots, Spider-Man fell flat of strength and was soon to meet his doom as he was trapped underneath a piece of ground. Connors saved him in just in time, after injecting himself with the serum. After defeating the Octobots alongside him, Peter started to argue with Curt until the latter's mutation into the Lizard came into effect. He chased Lizard down to the sewers, all the while being brushed away by the superior-in-strength corrupted ally. Peter was forced to team up with Doc Ock in order to encage the Lizard, however these plans proved useless as the Lizard's strength enabled him to break out. With the foe starting to chase him, Peter finally called in for back up as his teammates arrived. Though they were unable to defeat the Lizard with their brute strength, they were able to buy Spider-Man enough time to get a antidote for their once ally. As the group handed Connors over to S.H.I.E.L.D., Peter begged them to take care of him and see to it that he got better. After their promises were assured, Peter rushed his teammates off to their shared home. A few days after Curt Connor's transformation into the Lizard, Peter's rouges gallery would be accelerated once again by Electro. Having faced the villain before, Peter wasn't exactly put to much difficulty in defeating him. Peter effortlessly dodged several of his blasts and soon caught the villain in one of his webs, resulting in the villain being shocked. As Peter arrived home, he talked to a preoccupied Sam, who was busy playing a handheld game of his. Peter's other teammates were preoccupied with their own distractions, until a power outage triggered everyone's attention. Peter and his friends turned their attention to their television and saw Electro, who had received a drastic change in his physical appearance and was seeking their attention. Electro explained he had taken control of the entirety of the electricity in New York city and told the group to thank Spider-Man for their imprisonment in their own homes. He and the rest of the group hurried to change into their costumes, only to end up in each others. Spider-Man ended up in White Tiger's costume, the latter in Power Man's before the group changed again and made their way outside. Spider-Man struggled to gain control of his motorcycle and was looked on by his teammates. Nova held members of the group as they touched Spider-Man's motorcycle. He explained to White Tiger that his web shooters ran on electricity after the latter asked why he couldn't just web-sling the entire group to Electro. The group fell after Spider-Man hit his head against a light pole and continued to make their way until they were spotted by several citizens, whom were embittered over Spider-Man's involvement in Electro's sudden power boost. As they pelted him with trash, he tried to explain his innocence to his teammates, whom had previously questioned him earlier. The group came into conflict with Batroc the Leaper, whom had taken the time to extort cash from the citizens during the cities' blackout. Though he and his teammates outnumbered Batroc five-to-one, they proved unable to defeat him as he easily bested the group and made his way. After losing, Spider-Man and the others left to battle Electro. Peter grew up being raised by his aunt and uncle. Growing up, Uncle Ben encouraged Peter to pursue science. He also tought Peter about responsibility through his motto, "with great power comes great responsibility". While attending Midtown High, Peter met and befriended Harry Osborn, son of Oscorp Industries CEO, Norman Osborn. The two remained even after Harry was accepted into Horizon High, a school for young geniuses. During a school trip to Oscorp Tower, Peter was bitten by one of the experimental spiders that escaped during a breach. While reeling from the effects of the spider bite, Peter discovered he had developed amazing spider-like abilities. Still amazed by these new powers, Peter decided to approach this predicament using the five steps of the scientific method: observation, hypothesis, prediction, experimentation and conclusion. While examining his new abilities, Peter developed two web-shooter bracelets to make up for the fact he didn't seem to inherit the spider's ability to generate webbing. While trying out his ability to swing from weblines, Peter was inspired by a fortune-teller to use his powers to pursue fame and fortune, while still keeping his identity a secret. With the resources from his house, Peter created a costume. he young boy subsequently chose wrestling as the stepping stone to stardom, using the stage name "the Spider." While getting ready to confront professional wrestler Bonesaw McGee as part of the show So You Want to be a Wrestler?, a fleeing thief', Dennis Carradine,' ran past Peter. Having determined that catching the criminal wasn't his responsibility, Peter didn't intervene. As the Spider, Peter easily defeated his opponent in the ensuing wrestling match, winning a trophy. When he returned home, Peter learned his Uncle Ben had been murdered by a burglar he surprised trying to break into their house. Fueled by rage, Peter suited up and confronted the murderer in the warehouse where the police had notified he was holding up. As soon as Peter got a close look at the criminal's face, he realized it was the very same thief he didn't lift a finger to stop earlier that very same night. When Peter returned home following the burglar's arrest, he discovered he had finally realized the true meaning behind his Uncle Ben's motto. Deciding to honor the memory of his uncle, Peter set out to use his powers to help people, wearing a new refined costume and taking up the superhero alias of Spider-Man. Students of Horizon High, including Harry, Anya Corazon, and Miles Morales, along with Max Modell, the director and founder of Horizon High, came to Midtown High for a special lecture. Harry tries to convince Peter to enroll into Horizon High. However, Peter believes himself not good enough to go and that, since the death of Uncle Ben, he and Aunt May were having money problems. During the presentation, a machine malfunctioned. What no one knew was that the machine was sabotaged by Spencer Smythe to get revenge on Max Modell. Peter changes into Spider-Man and stops the machine. Shortly afterwards, the Vulture attacks. Spider-Man stops the Vulture. Then, Spence Smythe shows everyone a picture of Harry near the machine and accuses Harry of sabotaging the machine. Harry was suspended from Horizon High until he was investigated. Harry accuses Spider-Man of ruining his life, not know that under the mask is his best friend. After school, Peter was on his way home then Max Modell asks him if he would like to attend Horizon High. Knowing this might be his chance, Peter accepts. Peter came in contact with the V-252 while his was fighting the Sandman. Since then, Spider-Man became a bit more aggressive and nearly the Vulture and Alistaire Smythe (while wearing Vulture tech). When he managed to get it off, Peter tried to convince Max Modell not to display it at the Stark Expo, but Max refused. At the Stark Expo, Spider-Man tried to stop a villain called Ghost from breaking into the Expo. However, he was met with Iron Man/Tony Stark who thought Spider-Man was an accomplice. Later, Ghost attacked the Expo and took control of every piece of tech in the building, including Spider-Man's. This forced him to rebond with the V-252 in order to stop him. However, the V-252 was starting to make him aggressive again. Thankfully, Iron Man, with the help of Flash Thompson and Max Modell, managed to remove it. Later, Peter met up with Iron Man who told him had potential. He than signed Peter an autograph, but Tony got his name wrong and called Peter "Paul". this is a combination of ultimate spider-man and spider-man TV series 2017